The Story of Sen
by AwsuMachine
Summary: This is a story about a quilava, who has everything taken from him. Unfortunately the Pokemon who took it from him didn't know that he wasn't just a normal quilava. He was born with something evil, something insane.
1. Chapter 1

/Authors note- that this couple chapters of the story, the main character will be played as Lowe\\

"Panting" Lena (Loe's friend) was a rather small for a Typhlosion and with silky smooth fur, probably one of the smoothest in the whole village but I could see that she was covered in sweat ironically that she lives in a volcano and she was only sweating from running here. -Lena said-*Is it true!* in a panic tone. "Laughs" What's true said Lowe in a cheerful voice. -Lena said- *Don't play games, I know that you're having your baby today*. "More laughs" -Lowe said- In a even perkier voice *Well yes, if its been seven months already.* Lena looked happy for Lowe and sat beside her on her bed that was in a stone house made of lava rock. Then with a painful look on Loe face, she flinched and she grabs Lena's hand and squeezes it very hard. "Ouch_-Lowe says- *Sorry this is just very painful for me and I think its kicking around in their*. "laughs" Lowe starts to sweat increasingly and her breathing is start to get heavy, sighs that the baby is getting close. -Lena looks around and asks Loe- *Where the father?* With a big sigh from Loe, she looks away from Lena and looks at a suit of Typhlosion armor that used to belong to Lance (Loe's mate or husband) Lena sits their with a confused expression on her face and Loe let's out another sigh and says. *He's not here*. With the confused expression still on Lena's face, she asks. *Well where is he? Shouldn't he be here especially since this is your baby's birth-day. Once I find him he's a dead-man, no one just leaves, after he has a kid. Especially where that girl is my best friend. "giggles" -Lena says- *What?* says it with a confused expression. -Loe says- Thanks your a good friend too. Lena blushes and looks to the side a s says. *Thanks but seriously what happened to him.* Loe lets out a sigh and a says. *He has been missing for seven months now.* Lena is shocked from what Lowe says and grabs Loe's hand asks what happened with a concerned voice. Loe let's out a slow sigh and a tear in her eye, then Loe says with a stuttering voice. *U-um he disappeared seven years ago, theirs multiple rumors what happened to him some say that he died in battle, other say that he ran away from the battle, then the last rumor was the worst, some say that he betrayed us and joined the feraligatr clan. All though I want to believe he is alive and on his away back from the battle field, I can't help but take every option into account.* After that she finished explaining this, she start started bursting out crying. -Then Lena said- *Shh_ it's okay, don't cry you'll stress the baby.* Loe sniffs and thanks Lena for her concern. Loe screams in pain her eyes start flooding with tear. Her grip on Lena grows stronger until it brings Lena to tears but she ignores it and says. *Okay your water must of broke, I'll go get the doctor!* (A few minutes later) The doctor arrives and puts her in a lava tub to keep her body heat average because when she's giving birth she uses her own body heat to jump start the baby's heart, this is why it's dangerous when a Typhlosion gives birth multiple offspring's, more offspring's means more body heat is used. -The doctors says- *You need to push as hard as you can, can you do that for me?* Loe still screaming at the top of her lungs manages to say. *I'll try.* with tear running down her face, she ignores as much pain as she can and pushes. -The doctor says- *Almost their, have it's head. All I need is one more push Lowe can you do that for me?* With a desperate cry she makes another push by doing this the doctor pulls out the baby. Loe pants, absolutely exhausted, she her limbs sink to the bottem of the tub, with tears from the pain but she mumbles under her breath. "Um_ doc? Can I see my baby now?" The doctor is speechless, stutters and shows Loe her baby. Everybody is shocked from what their seeing. The baby who should of been born as a cyndaquil, is actually been born as a quilava. The doctor obverses the child and see that it's a girl. Loe has a confused and scared look on her face but out of nowhere Loe starts screaming again, that scream scared everybody in he room. Everybody watches as Loe's body heat is being drained from her. Knowing what's happening, the doctor gives the baby to Lena and the doctor and a few other Typhlosion breath fire and lava into the tube in a desperate attempt to keep Loe body heat up. The doctor asks Lowe to push out what ever it is. She does it and another quilava comes out. Loe lets a other sigh out and nearly passes out. The doctor looks at the quilava and it's a boy. As he give Loe her baby, he notices that their is a strange symbol on his back where his main pore should be. The symbol was nothing more than a swirl with strange letters it seemed to be circling around the swirl. The doctor looks at this quilava with a surprised and curious look. -He says- *Hmm_* Then -Loe says- *is their something wrong?* The doctor let's out a sigh and says. *It's nothing important right now, do you have their names?* -Loe says- with a giggle *yes the girl is Senna and the boy is Sen.*


	2. Chapter 2

-2 weeks after birth-

-Loe said- *so what now* in a curious voice. -The doctors says- *I need to check he book of spirits* he said in a cheerful voice.* Loe sitting on her bed concerned and cheerful, she gets up and checks on Sen and Senna. Once he got back she asked he doctor. *Where's the book of souls or ghosts or whatever you said.* in a childish tone. Irritated he doctor replies *humph, it's called the book of spirits, only I know where it is and it's crucial that only I know.* curiously Loe asks *where is it?* not think be doctor replies *in the library, that's I the heart of the volcano.* Shock the doctor realizes what he done and panic, he makes Loe on her life that she will never tell anybody else even her children. She swears and continues with the conversation. *Whats in the book of spirits?* the doctor replies saying *the book of spirits contains every spirit Pokemon, spirit item, and also it has a short part of spirit symbol that is known in this world. So I plan to take the book and try to find the same symbol that's on Sen's back with the one the book.* The doctor leaves Loe's home and hurries to the secret passage, leading to the library. Mean while Loe takes Sen and Senna and takes with her to the lava springs. On the way to the springs, they meet up with Lena. Cheerfully Lena stops Loe and asks *where they're going.* -Loe replies- to the lava springs, I still feel a little cool. Lena with a confused look and says *you do realize that's it's been two weeks since of your children's birth?* Loe in a angry voice and expression, replied *I don't care, if I feel like going to the springs, then I have every give right too.* Lena stood their in momentary shock from what here friend said in he tone she said it. Lena pulls back her ears, looks at some rocks at the ground and says *sorry* after that moment of silents, Loe grind slightly and continues walking towards the springs. They were about a few yards from the springs or at least close enough to feel the heat from it. Once they got their Loe place Sen in the cooler pit because even though their lava type to much could still hurt them. Sen and Senna splashed the lava around as if it was water. Loe and Lena went into the adult pit and relaxed for a bit. Meanwhile the doctor finally returns with the book from the library. He looks around concerned, he checks Sen and Senna's room and see that they aren't there, he starts to go in a panic to find them. He runs out of the house shouting Loe, Senna, Sen, where are you! Unknowing what's going on Loe and Lena doesn't hear the doctor and continues to relax. The doctor runs to the most places that Loe would be at. He started at the public library, looked through all the iles of books and nothing. Then he headed towards the market still nothing but then on his way to the school/playground which was on top of a hill over looking the town. He saw two quilavas in one of the lava pits. Relived he slow walked back down the hill mumbling to himself *They wer..at...stu...lav...ring* When he finally reach the bottom of the hill, he was even more peeved then he was at the beginning. He started heading towards the lava springs in a royal fashion, since he was taught to proper, even in extreme stress or emotion. He didn't seem to have much of a life but strangely his life was devoted to studying the body's of Pokemon, he never dissected one. Only because he faints over blood. Ironically that he's the doctor for the village but it not blood from a scrape or a minor cut. It's more of a deep cut the throat or internal bleeding. He learn all his skills from the royal family, the founder and ruler of are volcano. They rule all Pokemon that lives on it including the Pokemon on the upper levels of the volcano. Even some time the upper Pokemon don't approve on what the royal family does sometimes,they get along peacefully. The doctor finally reaches Lowe and her family and friends. Out of breath he let's out a sigh and says *why did you leave the house?* Lowe reply's in a child tone and attitude *because_you were giving a lot to think about and I couldn't think straight, so_ I came here to clear to clear my head.* With his hair standing up, his ears pulled back, and his right eye twitching he let out a sigh and said *I understand, the current situation isn't the most comprehendible one, but if you please come back with me so I can show you the book.* Loe is irritated for a second knowing that she will have leave the springs but she also know it was best to know what the symbol on Sens back stood for. -She said- *fine let's go* Loe took Sen and Senna from their pit, they weren't happy from that and they started crying. Loe took them and put them on each side of her shoulder. Loe sighed and walked home with the doctor. Once they finally got all back to Loe home. Loe put Senna in to her crib and laid Sen on the table. He was asleep so didn't mind. The doctor pulled out the book, it was very old and made of paper. The cover was made of leather and so was the back cover, the paper was a brownish tint, the leather was a deep brown. The book something but Lowe couldn't read it because it wasn't in are language in fact it didn't look like any language of Pokemon. It also so had a strange emblem on it. Loe couldn't describe it but she asked *what it said?* -The doctor said- *the book of spirits* Loe didn't look shock, she was kinda expecting that answer. As he was flipping the pages, looking through the symbols and comparing them with the one on Sens back. As he was reaching towards the end the book the doctor was getting a more and more scared look expression. Soon as he finish the last page, he got large eyes, ears pulled back and slowly look at Sen, that was just sleeping on the table. Lowe scared from the doctors expression, -she asked-*What's wrong!* The doctor looked at her and said...


	3. Chapter 3

Loe scared from the doctors expression, -she asked-*What's wrong!* The doctor looked at her and said... *Sen is not from this world.* Anger Lowe almost slaps him only stopping inches before his face he flinched and looks back at her, he try's to correct himself but Loe interrupts him before and makes a soft yell so she wouldn't wake the baby's. -She yells- *are you crazy! How can't Sen be part of this world, he's a quilava! That's part of are world, we would know we were one at one point of are lives! The doctor finally getting he's chance to speak, -he says- *Hold it! Let me rephrase that. I meant to say that the spirit inside him isn't from this world.

Confused Loe asked *how can a spirit that isn't from this world can be in this world?* -Doctor reply's- *spirits can move freely to any place they want, the book only says that spirits prefer to stay in their home world but they have the option to move to other worlds. Trying to comprehend what he saying she asked *how do you know all this?* -Doctor reply's- *I read the book* Loe looks at one of the pages of the book and sees the words on it then looks back at the doctor with a blank expression and says *so you can read that language?* -Doctor replied- *for the most part, they're a few words I still can't figure out.* Loe sits their in cress cross position and wondering what to do a out this situation. -Finally she asks- *what are we going to now?* -The doctor reply's- *I'm going to report this to the royal family.* Loe panics a little and says *What! Why!* -The doctor reply's- *because everything that deals with life or death must be reported to them.* The words life and death ringed in Loe's head and in a angry voice she said *life and death? What do you mean by that? The doctor realizes what he said and how said it was wrong and he reply's *well yes, it seems that Sens spirit is dormant right now but as soon as I wakes, It will ether share it's power with Sen or take over Sens body. By doing this, it will present a threat to us and any Pokemon that will gets in his way.* Loe still angry reply's *So the royal family are just going to take Sen away from me!* -Doctor reply's- *No, the royal family aren't paranoid about safety to the point where they'll take a baby from it's mother. All I'm doing is informaining them about this situation.* Lowe still not convinced, let's out a sigh and agrees. She's asks again saying *are you sure that hey won't take him.* irritated from that question, as if she hasn't been listening this whole time, but he try's to smile and fails, instead he let's out a sigh and says yes they won't take him in a comforting voice. Loe smiles from that but she has a small hunch that it was a lie and asks *what should I do?* -He replied- *You, should do nothing. I will head to the royal family and report this, I will wait for their word on what to do with Sen. Loe is relieved and take Sen and puts him in the crib with Senna. Then returns to the den, by the time she gets back the doctor was gone. Standing their with boredom she make up her mind to go back to the springs but she didn't want to leave Sen and Senna but she didn't want to wake them up either. She poked her head outside the window to see if she could see if Lena was out, unfortunately she wasn't. So Loe sighed and stepped inside she looked desperately looking for something to do. Took out her scetch pad and draw her feelings, she draw a line. Finally she gets so bored she falls asleep in her chair. Meanwhile the doctor reaches the royal family, that lives in a palace about hundred yards from the heart of the volcano. The royal family is a family of six, consisting of three boys and three girls including the parents. They all sit on giant rock chairs that extended about fifty feet in the air and their all lined up right beside each other. All the men sit at the right side and all the women on the left, the room that they do this makes up most of the palace, other then the storage/dining and the bedrooms. The ruler over the village was actually a queen, seeming that a girl leader would be more caring over her people, the boys ruled over the military seeming that was more bashful and mannish. The doctor stood to the left showing that it was a concern for the village, this is to reduce confusion encase of multiple conflicts. -The doctor said- *my ladies, I have come here to bring you a report on the birth of a offspring.* -The queen replied- I have heard that rumor that not only one but two offspring have been born as quilavas, not only that but one also has been mark by a spirit.* -The doctor replied- *Those rumors are correct, but it seems the spirit is dormant and presents no threat to us at this moment.* -Queen responds- *What do you think will happen when it becomes non-dormant?* -Doctor says- *that is very hard to say, I have already look through the book of spirits and the spirit that's in the child's body isn't from this world, so its impossible to tell if this spirits is friendly or hostile.* That sentence immediately caught the kings attention and the rest if the men. -The queen response- *what do you presume we do?* -Doctor replied- *We can either do a summoning or we cant wait till the spirit is non-dormant and at that moment it will either share its powers with Sen or it will possess him and the spirit will do as it pleases with the body.*


	4. Chapter 4

The whole room stunned from that sentence. With a surprised look on the queens face she said *Is that a problem?* -Doctor reply's- *That's very hard to say because his spirit is dormant. We won't know us less we perform a summon (a spiritual spell that's forces spirits out, although most hosts don't survive because its very often that the hosts soul is also forced out) or we can wait till the spirit is non-dormant. At that point the spirit will either share it's power or the spirit will take over the child's body and do

what it pleases with it.* The queen sits their with thinking about the situation, considering every option and thinking about the effects from each._I could force the spirit out but it could kill the child not to mention the pain that the child would go through getting his soul force out of him, then what about it's mother and sister. They would probably hate me for the rest of their life's, that's nothing I can live with but on the other hand of we wait till the Child's spirit to become non-dormant and it could take over the Child's body and go on a rampage. _-The queen spoke- *I have made a decision.* The whole room watches her, she looks down at the doctor and said *now I'm going to give him one chance, I'm telling you to give him inspections one a week until his spirit becomes non-dormant and it's friendly but if his spirit is hostile then we will ether perform a summon or we will execute him on the spot. That decision will be made by the Child's mother.* -The queen says- *The mission I gave you will start at once, you are dismissed.* With a confident look on the doctors face he walks out of the room heading towards Loe's home to tell her the news. Meanwhile, back Loe's home. Loe wakes up from her boredom nap and checks on Sen and Senna, when she looks in the crib, she see's that they're not in it. Her ears role back, eyes widen,her pulse races as she swings back and starts destroying the room looking for them. Once she destroyed Sen and Senna's room, she started destroying the rest of the house. She started with her room, which wasn't much. Just a bed, a closet and a small desk in the corner. Then she moves to the den and kitchen, looked through all the the cupboards and then in the bathrooms still nothing. Until she heard a small yelp coming from a small closet in the hallway right outside Sen and Senna's room, Loe walks up to the door and opens it. She see's Sen nibbling on Senna's ear and Senna is trying to bites back but she's pined on the wall. With a relief and a smile on her face she take them and carries them to the table to get them something to eat. At that moment the doctor knocked on he door. "knocked" "knocked" Loe looked at the door, sits Sen and Senna down and opens the door. She see's the doctor, with a serious look he said *we need to talk.* The doctor walks in and sits down on one chair, Loe sits in the one next to it and says *What did the royal family say?* -Doctor reply's- *I am to give Sen inspections to notice any changes about the spirit, when his spirit becomes non-dormant and it's friendly, then they won't perform a summon.* With a short relief Loe sigh but then she panics and asks *what if it's not friendly!* The doctor looks away towards the ceiling and says *the will have no choose but to perform a summon and speaking realistically Sen won't survive it.* Loe becomes speechless from what she's been told and she has no idea how to react to it. She felt relief knowing that Sen has a chance but also fear and concern about if Sen's spirit is very hostile. Then Loe thinks of a question and asks *What about Senna, she was born as quilava too?* -Doctor replied- *that's true but I think she was only turned into a quilava because her brother was. Saying that Sen and Senna are twins and share genetics, it only make sense that she would be turned into a quilava too. -Loe replied- *But why was Sen turned into a quilava and not a cyndaquil? The doctor sighs as if she hasn't been piecing all this together like he has but of douse the doctor has more knowledge about this situation then she does and he says *spirits aren't very patient, what I mean from that is. When a spirit is born into a host it can either speed up the hosts genetics to match the spirits age, for example Sen is a quilava. In a Typhlosion life line, quilavas are in the teen years to their early adult years, By knowing this we can say that Sen's spirit is in it teen years of it's life.* Loe feels smarter for some reason but she asks *well what was the other option?* -Doctor reply's- *oh ya, that one is the spirit will have reset it's life to match the hosts life. That's how spirits live forever. With a blank look on Loe's face, she looks at the doctor, waiting for any other answers from him but he just shaped his fingers in front of her face. She shook her head and asked *so what now?* The -doctor replied- *that's a very food question, we should just let things play out. When the time comes when the spirit wakes up, then we will take some type of action but until then I will do my weekly inspections and you will treat Sen and Senna as if they were no different from any other Pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5

-6 years later-

/Authors note- the remainder of the story should be played as Sen as the main character\\

[it's been six years since the birth of Sen and Senna and in that time little has changed regarding Sens spirit, only his symbol has extended(new symbols) from his forehead to the middle of his back and also the swirl

Is bigger (more layers of the swirl).Sen and Senna hasn't changed much personally, they know to speak and other knowledge but their both still playful as they were six years ago].

Sen walks in the den area, looking for his mom. She was in the kitchen cooking lunch. Sen let's a big yell out *MOM!* he hears her faint reply *in the kitchen sweetie.* Sen walks in the kitchen and asks *mo_m what's for lunch, I think I'm starving to death.* With a small laugh she replies *Now we wouldn't want that, now would we.* Loe puts a giant bowl of lava and Oran berries. Since almost all Pokemon were vegetarians and the Pokemon that did eat meat was small meat like fish or insects. Never other Pokemon and if you were caught with eating another Pokemon the penalty was death no exceptions. Sen runs up to the bowl and starts wolfing down the berries. Quickly Loe pulls away the bowl and says *first call your sister inside* Sen let's out sigh mixed with a growl and quickly runs outside to find his sister. She often plays at the playground, that's in the school grounds. She has lots of friends but it's harder to play with her friends because they were all cyndaquils (Sen and Senna are the only quilavas in the village) but unfortunately Sen has no friends besides his sister. Sen doesn't know why everybody fears him, he doesn't even know that he has a spirit in him. Sen walks outside looking at the playground above him, across the lava river that flows through the village. Sen sighs and walks to the playground avoiding eye contact with everybody because everybody was already looking at him, Sen didn't like being stared at, It make makes him feel different. As he approaches the playground, he can see his sister playing with the quilavas. A little jealous he yells out quickly *Senna it's time for lunch!* -Senna reply's with a pouting tone- *already, I just got here though?* Sen grows inpatient and walks over and drags her back home, Senna wasn't the type to fight back, so she went with it and she waved goodbye to her friends as she's been dragged away. Sen growls and walks faster, Senna looks up and asks *do you hate me little brother* Sen replied quickly *don't even ask, of course I don't, its just your friends that are the problem.* Senna looks confused and asks *why do you hate them, you barley know them? Sen thinks that's the problem. Sen gets to the bottom of he hills the doctor was their he asks *why are you dragging your sister*. By then Sen asks the same thing she wasn't going to run up he hill right after I just dragged her down it, so let's go of Senna. She gets up and continues walking home as if the doctor wasn't even their. Sen chases after her, while this is happening the doctor yelled back *Don't forget that we have your inspection in a few hours.* Sen yells back *Okay I won't.* Sen and Senna finally get home together, instantly starts eating the berries again. Senna doesn't notice that they're berries until Sen ate half of them. Senna pushed Sen off of the the chair, Sen looks surprised of what she did, Sen looks at his mom and asks *are you going to let this happen.* -Loe says- *well you did eat half the bowl.* Senna looks down and sticks her tongue out and makes a childish noise. Irritated Sen gets up and try's to take over his chair again but Loe says *stop it both of you, Sen you already had your share and Senna stop fighting with your brother.* Sen and Senna glare at each other and they agree. Loe feeling satisfied about fixing a problem, she cleans up the

mess and orders Sen and Senna to take a bath. The baths are water but before they get in they heat up the water to at least boiling and they put these salts in the water to keep it from evaporating for higher temperatures.

Theirs a knock at the door, everybody but Senna know who it was. Loe answers the door and it was who she expected to be. It was the doctor holding his notebook, he walked in looking for Sen. Sen was used to the inspections, so he was kinda expecting it. Sen walked in trying to act cool, but with no friends it was kinda hard for him. The doctor asks *are you ready to go* as if they were going somewhere far but their not. Sen jumps onto the doctor shoulders and says *ready* They both look at Loe and says *were leaving now* Loe looks back as if she was new to this and says *Okay hope you find something new, I guess* They laughed and left the home, they headed towards the doctors home about a couple yards away from the court yard. *okay Sen now just stand still* Sen does as the doctor move and checks his back gets his notebook out and writes a few things down. -Sen asks- *Hey doctor, have you found anything out of how me and my sister were turned into quilavas?* -Doctored replied calmly- *no but each time we do this we get closer and closer* suddenly their was a explosion. "scream in the background" scared sen asks *what's going on?* quickly the doctor got up, check outside and ordered Sen to stay inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Sen was scared and confused, he didn't hear the order from the doctor because he was to scared to pay attention of his surroundings. When the doctor left to see what was happening, so did Sen but without the doctor knowing. Sen steps out and see large explosions happening, scared from that sight Sen begins to panic and starts yelling out *MOM! MOM! Where are you! Sen hears a faint call, *Sen_Sen* he follows it and see it was the doctor shouting his name. He said stay their, I'm coming for you and if you see a big blue monster play dead.* A little confused because he couldn't hear most of what the doctor said because of the screams around them. Sen thinks is was best to find his mom or at least run to the doctor. So he started up the hill that leads to Sen's home, he was running on all fours with Typhlosion struggling to run down the hill that Sen was trying to run up. He finally made it up the hill and he was completely horrified from what he was seeing. He saw Typhlosion bones everywhere with these giant blue muscular Pokemon with a red fins running down their back. One if them said *look theirs one, put him in the dispose group* one of the Fraligaters walked up o him, Sen was too scared to move. The Fraligater picked him up, Sen's ribs started too burn, that instant Sen realizes that he is a water type, Sen struggles to get free but he was too weak for a Fraligater of his size. -Sen says- *please let me go, I'm a fire type so your hurting me* the Fraligater laughs and says *oh I'm sorry, let me fix that* at that moment the Fraligater crushes Sen and produces more water through he Fraligaters pores. Sen screamed from the pain, then Loe spears tackles the Fraligater from the side, releasing Sen from the Fraligaters grip. Loe shouts at Sen *RUN SEN!* Sen's on the ground crying as he struggles to get up he says *but what about* Loe interrupts saying *don't worry about me just get away from here* Sen did as he was told and he limped away as fast as he could. Meanwhile Loe and the Fraligater got up, Loe pulled her ears back and hissed at him and the Fraligater took a deep breath and let out a huge rower letting out drool fly out of his mouth. It did little to Loe, all she could think of was that he almost killed her baby. Loe let out a fire blast, the Fraligater took the blast head on and did nothing, the Fraligater returned a attack with a simple water gun to her legs. She instantly fell to the ground, the Fraligater stepped on her back and water gunned her arms. She was completely paralyzed, the Fraligater picked her up by her neck. She mumbled *why didn't you kill me?* The Fraligater laughed and said *we need all the women, children, and any men with special skills, the rest "laughs again" well look around you. Loe spits in the Fraligaters face, the Fraligater wipes it off and drops her onto the ground. Some other Fraligater come and picked her up and dragged her away. The Fraligater looked down the hill and sees Sen limping to safety, the Fraligater makes a evil smirk and chases after him. Sen was heading to a place that's called "The Cave" it was a cave in a air pocket, surrounded by lava. Their was only one way to get in and out, they blocked the entrance with lava wall caused by about four typhlosions melting the rock, they would remelt the rock when they felt it was safe. Sen was almost their until he felt the earth shake he looked back and saw that it was that Fraligater running after him. Sen tried to run away faster but it was too late. The Fraligater caught him and bagged him. When then let him out he was facing his mother face to face. -Sen said- *MOM_MOM!* she wakes up in daze, she mumbles *Sen?* The Fraligater holds Sen as he struggles to hug his mother. She too weak to fight back the Fraligaters grip. Then the Fraligater that caught them both walks in the middle of them and says *I caught two family members in the same day or least I think all if them, we caught another quilava today but I guess that can be anybody's. Loe gets even more angry but still too weak to fight back. The Fraligater says *now I'm first going to punish you for spitting in my face.* The Fraligater and makes a water ball in his hand and punches Sen with it. Sen screams to the stop of his lungs from the pain, Loe was surprised from what the Fraligater just did, she was expecting the water ball was for her but he used it on Sen. Loe sees what the Fraligater was doing and struggles to stop it but again she's to weak. Sen hangs their sobbing, the Fraligater made another water ball and hit Sen again. Sen screamed and coughed up a little blood. Then the Fraligater said *now it's your turn you little piece of crap* the other Fraligater hold Sen's head up for him. The Fraligater made bigger water ball and colder one, then he punches Loe with it. She mumbles a scream, Sen says *stop it* the Fraligater laughs and does it again. Sen repeats *Stop It* the Fraligater laughs even more and and hits Loe merciless. Sen yells back *STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!* Sen's mark starts to glow. The Fraligater starts laughing and hits Loe to near death. Sen's mark glows even brighter and he starts to laugh psychotically. Everybody is wondering why be was laughing, the Fraligater grabs and shakes him and yells at him *Stop laughing* Sen laughs even more and harder, the Fraligater grabs Loe and yells at her *what's wrong with him* Sen laughs at the hardest and says with a echoing famine voice *theirs nothing wrong with me, I just woke up a little early that's all, I'm a little surprised takes a lot to wake a spirit early.* The Fraligater are surprised and say *what spirit ?* Sen laughs uncontrollably and says *okay which should die first* everybody laughs but Loe and the Fraligater asks *how are you going to do that?* Instead of laughing Sen makes a dark chuckle and says *like this* into that.


	7. Chapter 7

then all of a sudden a black lighting shoots out of Sen's body hitting the Fraligater in front of him he instantly drops to the floor dead. Scared all he Fraligater except Loe attack him. Sen grinds psychotically and holds his hand out, let's out another dark chuckle out and shoots out more of the black lighting except this one was a lot less strong as the first one and the Fraligater it touched dropped to the floor in pain. They were all saying *what is this? This isn't normal electricity!* Sen made a single laugh and said *that's because it isn't electricity.* The Fraligater looked confused but Sen said *it doesn't matter, in a minute you'll lose all sanity and won't care about anything anymore.* The Fraligater were scared but they couldn't move, then Sen touched the top of one of the Pokemon head. At first it did nothing but Sen put his nail barley in his skin, the same symbol on Sen's back (a spiral encase you forgot) form where Sen touch him. Then his eyes widens and he starts laughing uncontrollably. Everybody is completely scared from that, knowing if they were touched they would turned into it. All the other Fraligater squirmed to get away but Sen walked up to them one by one he forced them to lose their sanity. Only Loe was the only one left that had he sanity, Sen walks up to her and puts his fingers on her head. -Quickly Loe said- *wait_Sen it's me your mother* Sen laughed and said *first I'm not Sen and second I was only joking with you, if I were to force your sanity Sen would never forgive himself l, thinking that he did it.* Sen takes his fingers off Loe's head and says *unfortunately I'm leaving now, temporary of course but you should consider that more of those Fraligater are coming, so I would take Sen and hide.* -Loe reply's quickly- *wait, what you plan to do with Sen and what spirit are you?* Sen spirit giggles and says *I have no plans to possess Sen if that's what you mean and I'm the spirit "giggles some more" of insanity.* Loe's eyes widen shortly, then excepts that fact. Sen spirit laughs one last time and says in a loving tone *goodbye for now* Sen's mark stops glowing and Sen falls onto the floor passed out. Loe's picks him up and starts running to "The Cave". Loe was carefully watch her surroundings to make sure none of those Fraligater were near, She finally made it to the cave entrance but what see saw broke her heart. She saw the cave entrance was busted open, meaning the Fraligater broke through the entrance and took he remainder of the typhlosions, she looked around and saw that the Fraligater saw her and started coming after her. With no were to run and no strength to fight, she surrendered but out of know where the doctor and a few other typhlosions came and took her into one of the homes near by. She was so happy to see the doctor and other typhlosions too, she was so happy she started to cry on he doctors shoulders. The doctor blushes but quickly reacts and says *shh_you need to stay quiet or they'll find us*. Sniffling Loe agrees, then a shocking reminder happened in Loe's head and she said *doc, you'll never guess what happened to Sen*. The doctors widened already knowing the answer but just encase he was wrong he said *what!* -Loe replied- *Sen's spirit woke up, it saved both are life's*. The doctor grabs Loe and asks her *did it tell you what kind of spirit it was and if it had intentions of possessing Sen* Loe smiled but that smile faded into a serious look and said *yes, its the spirit of insanity and it has no intentions of possessing Sen.* The doctor had mix feelings, he was happy about for not possessing Sen but the spirit of insanity he didn't have much of a clue on what the spirit was like. The doctor smiled for a moment but remembered he situation happening now and replaced it with a scared look. A Typhlosion asked *What do we do now?* everybody looked at everybody for a answer, Loe sat their and remembered that they have Senna. She quickly got the doctors attention and said *they have Senna!* The doctor widened his eyes and hugged Loe and repeating saying *I'm so sorry* Loe came to a to decision for surrender herself, so she can be with her daughter. She told the doctor what she was going to do and he freaked said *are you crazy? What of they kill you, then you'll never see Sen or Senna again. -Low replied calmly- *one of the Fraligater already told me their plans, they're not killing the women or the children, only the men with no skills, so you safe doctor the rest of you "Loe looks around he room" the rest of you are.* Loe docent have the answer that's comforting but she didn't have to answer, she could tell from their faces that they know what she was going to say. -Doctor asks- *if you turn yourself in, hen what about Sen.* Loe remembers that she's has Sen too, from confusion Loe grabs her head and shakes it and saying *I don't know "with a tear in her eye"* The doctor comforts Loe but he's speechless, nothing he could say would help. Then a sentence rang in everybody's ears, what they heard was a Fraligater saying *I found some!* everybody looked at the window seeing a Fraligater standing there. At once everybody shot a flamethrower at him, he fell in his back and all the Typhlosion running out but it was to late about five other Fraligaters were already their. They were shooting hydro cannons instantly cooling any Typhlosion to bone, Loe drops Sen by accident trying to avoid the water she struggles to get to him, without realizing what Loe did, he picks her up and runs in the opposite direction of Sen. Loe starts screaming *STOP_SEN, YOUR LEAVING SEN!* Hearing her screams the doctor stops and looks back and sees that another Typhlosion already picked him up and started running towards them. Until a Fraligater saw him and fired a hydro cannon and lands a direct hit on his back. Quickly the Typhlosion turned to bone, when he landed on the ground Sen was in his rib cage hidden from the Fraligater by patches of skin and bone. Loe and the doctor was speechless, they were also the last typhlosions that were in sight. One of the Fraligater said *now you come over her or you'll end up like the others.* With no more options and no where to run, Loe and the doctor dropped their guard, showing that they surrendered. Two of the Fraligater took them and started walking towards the giant line of typhlosions but while passing the Typhlosion holding Sen, she sees Sen breathing through the bones. One of the Fraligater ask *what are you looking at?* Loe took all her strength to say *nothing* (because if she would've said my baby, then they would seen that Sen was a boy with no skill or see that he had a spirit in him and kill him for having a power stronger than the Fraligater) Walking past her baby was the longest moment in her life, she let out a single tear and walked into the giant line. Where she was reunited with Senna and Lena, the doctor was sent to the front o the line with the typhlosions that had skills.


	8. Chapter 8

-24 hours since the attack-

Sen wakes up and sees that he was covers in dead Typhlosion fur, he immediately freaks and crawls out of the Typhlosion bones, Thinking it was his mother he grabs the head of the bone and shouts *no_no!"starts crying"*. Sen feels a presents behind him and attacks with a ember out of fear, he sees that it was group of six typhlosions. Without knowing it Sen runs up and hugs the king. The king look down and sees the mark on his back, his eyes widen and throws Sen off of him. The king says *YOU DID THIS!* the king charges up a magma storm, sen stands their confused not knowing what the king was about to do. (The king was going to do a overheat, it was a quick and painless death. It was were a Pokemon heats up a fire type too much, causing it's heart to miss beat or fail) The king releases the storm but at the last second, the queen pushes he king to the left, making him miss. The king got angry an said *why did you do that?* Then the queen smacks him across the cheek and says *two simple reasons, you said "why did you smack me" which is not proper and also you also try to kill and innocent child, that just lost everything.* The king laughs and says *this child caused this destruction, he is not innocent!* -The queen replied calmly- *then open your eyes, look at the trail by that Typhlosion* The king interrupts *so?* The queen smacks the king twice, the king ask *why? "with a tear in his eye"* -Queen replied- *same reasons, except the fact that you interrupted me.* The queen continues explaining *the trail shows that be crawled out of that Typhlosion, which also means that that Typhlosion was protecting him and why protect a killer, also all these bones are dry, not overheated.* The king reply's *well were talking about a spirit, their power isn't from this world. For all we know he could have water powers.* The queen smacks the king on the back of the head and says *If you don't silence yourself, then I will remove your power as king.* Sen sits their still confused and he asks *who are you?* The king was going to answer until the queen held her hand up and she replied in a calm sweet voice *we are the royal family, we govern the whole town and all the rules and stuff.* The kings jaw drops and he said *looks who's talking miss slaps a lot.* The queen slaps him and the king reply's *why did you do that?* The queen slaps him again and says *because your not speaking properly and did I not say if you speak again, you lose your power as king.* The king shouts back *but you spoke improper too!* Queen replied *I had a reason.* The king angrily yelled back *now what would that be?* The queen reply's calmly *because if I spoke proper to a mere six year, he would have no idea what I would be speaking. Now "switching the conversation to Sen" what happened little boy?* Sen stood up and replied *Their was these big blue monster Pokemon, with giant jaws with sharp teeth and they were also water type.* The queen looks at Sen and says *thank you, would you like to eat something?* Sen nodded, then the king says *we can't except him into are family, he has no royal blood even if he has a spirit in him we can't change the rules for him.* The queen says, while picking Sen up *I realize that, he won't live in the palace but we can feed him and comfort him.* The king growls and asks *where will he live then? Most of the home are destroyed.* The queen looks at him and says *is it not obvious, we will make him one. We will also give him access to the secret library and all the notes from the doctor.* The king looks away and agrees with her. The queen says *I wasn't finished, we will also teach him to the point where he can teach himself.* The king growls some more and agrees again. The queen holds Sen like a baby and walks off to the entrance of the palace, once Sen walked in the doors he let out a *whoa_* The queen smiles and walks down the hallway to the left leading to the dinning room, the one to the left lead to the main room and also the dens. Sen sat on the queens lap since their was only six chairs one for each family member, the king came in hold a giant bowl of berries and they were all for Sen. Sen got a big grin and started eating them but after a few berries Sen slowed his eating and started thinking, then he started crying. No body asked what was wrong because they already know, instead the queen just patted him and tried to calm him down. After he ate the queen couldn't just kick him out, so she gave him her bed for the night and when he was sleeping the queen went back up and made Sen a home right beside the entrance, then she went gathered what she could find of what's left of the notes and put it in a safe for when he was older and could understand it. Sen continues sleep calmly, the king and queen meet each other in the hallway, -the king asked- *what do we do now? We rule over nothing but a mere quilava, that is not a village.* -queen replied- *we shall not rule but teach because chances are that quilava will adventitiously go and rescue his family and the rest of the village.* -King said- *that's suicide!* Queen campy answered *when he gets to the age were he realizes what happened yesterday it won't matter to him. For now we will teach him and prepare him for that day.*


	9. Chapter 9

-12 years later-

[it's been twelve years since the attack, during that time Sen has been training for when he leaves. He has been trained in almost all fighting styles and everyday he has been trying to summon his spirit because he was going to need her, right now Sen and the rest of the family are having dinner] -Queen says- *Sen are you alright? You haven't touched your food.* -Sen reply's- *I'm not hungry but thank you for your concern "with a smile" and I also have a announcement to make.* The whole room stares at him and Sen says *I'm leaving tomorrow to the Fraligater swamps and rescue my family and the rest of the village.* Everybody was silent, Sen sat down and started nibbling of his food.* -The queen asked- *why tomorrow?* Sen answered *because I have been thinking, the more time I waste, could be the day that my family or anybody for that matter.* -The king asked- *how do you know that their not already dead?* The queen glared at the king and Sen answered *because you told me that the bones were all male bones their were no signs of children or female bones, so it only makes since that they took them. -King- *but its been twelve years and the Fraligater are not a hostage type. Sen looks at the king and says *true but you reasons do not change my mind, I'm going and that's final for me. The room grow silent, Sen continued eating but with a sad and angry. The queen as angry and felt sad for Sen, knowing that's he was serious and his was their last night together, she didn't want to spend it arguing. The dinner ended and everybody went to their rooms, the queen checked on Sen saw that he was pack some, food, items, and some books including the book of spirits. -The queen said- *are you certain about this decision? The king wasn't wrong when he said that it was suicide.* Sen interputed angrily *so your on his side now!* The queen raised her hand and swung her hand to Sen's cheek, Sen flinched but instead of the queen hitting him, she gentle put her hand on Sen's cheek and said *I'm not going stop you but "queen kisses the stop of Sen's forehead" make sure you bring all of them back. The queen had a tear in her eye, Sen didn't show any emotions except a slight smile and a confident look. Shortly the queen smiled back and left Sen's home. Sen finished packing, crawled into his bed and began of think of all the good memories of queen has done for him. Sen takes a deep breath and let's it, trying to make himself go to but he couldn't, his mind was to cluttered with battle strategies, what he'll find at the Fraligater swamp, how he was going to he there and what he would have to go through to get there. Sen sighed and rolled over, his mind was clear from the hatred from the Fraligater and he was finally seeing how dangerous this was. Sen realizes he was doubting himself and if anything to make this work, doubt was the greatest threat to him. Sen desperately tried to remember the pain and the look of his mothers face, when they took her. Sen snarled and growled, he remembered his hatred. Sen got up from his bed and punched the wall of his room, the wall left a giant hole in it with the rest of the wall cracked. Sen looked at his hand and saw it was bleeding, he didn't care one of the kings training was to teach him to endure pain. Sen rapped his wound with a paper cloth and finally went to sleep. The next morning Sen got up and ate a lava berry, he walked outside to see the queen and the rest of the of the family. Sen sighed and went back inside to get his bag, he walked out with it and heads for the trail that leads up the volcano and to the forest. The walk up the trail was silent, saving their words for the end. On the way they walked through three other villages, the Camerupt, Charizards and the Torkoal. We also went through a small group slugma, they all gave us a look of confused from the sight if the royal family, normally kings and queens don't leave their homes unless theirs no choose for them. Sen and the Royal family reached a giant solid rock door with a hole in it. -The queen said- *beyond that door is the top of the volcano, their should be a stair case to the left and follow that to the outside of the volcano.* -Sen replied- *thank you all, in some way you've all helped me in some way. The king walked up he door and and uses flamethrower in the hole, the fire followed up the door and made a group of symbols that couldn't of been seen before. Their was a loud click and the door cracked open, it was enough for Sen it walk through it. Sen began to walk through it but the queen stopped him for a moment and said *here take this and this.* She hands Sen a map and a small rock, the map is for your way the swam it also has every village that has been discovered, the rock is what's left of the metier that created this volcano, it doesn't boost anything but when it gets cold for you just hold the rock to your chest and it will warm you up.* Sen smiled and thanked the queen, he walked through the door and looked back. As the door was closing Sen and the queen locked eyes until he broke it with a wink, turned around and walks away.


	10. Chapter 10

Sen took a deep breath and let it out, he sees the stairs and starts to walk up them, When he gets to the top of the volcano, he can see the world for the first time. He grow excited momentarily but remembered his mission, he started heading down the volcano, their were a lot of Pokemon he never seen before, Sen thought since that I have never seen them, then they probably never seen my type either. Sen also passed through a couple villages on the volcano, the Arcanine and the Houndoom. Them didn't mind me going through their village, since I was fire type, they treated me like any of Pokemon in their village but if this was a water or a grass type, -Sen thought- I would have been in a different situation. If they were water they would try to kill me or mug me. If they were grass type they would of tries to scare me off, I guess that's better than the water type. Sen got to the base of the volcano seeing less fire type and more grass and earth type. Since this land belonged to everybody, the grass type didn't attack Sen. Sen came along to paths, he was confused which one he should take, so he took out his map and looked at it, his eyes widen from the trails he would have to take, if he went to the left, he would get to the swamps about a week earlier but he would have to go through Gal Mountain. Gal Mountain was inhabited with mostly Glaceon, which also they hate are type but after Gla Mountain I would have to go through the Leaf Forest, after that I'll be at the swamps but the right path would be longer, Sen would have to go through Flower Mountain, that was inhabited with Shaymins mostly, also other ground and Leaf types and after the mountains he had the small dessert to walk through. Regardless which way he went be still had to go through the Leaf Forest. The right path also had more villages that were friendly, even villages that were friendly to all Pokemon Sen started to think about his options and what was best. Sen looked at both paths and choose the right one, he didn't doubt his skills but it would be pointless if he died, when he had a safer option. He sighed and began walking the right path, he also tuned his ears for any movement. Even though that I'm not in anybody's village, some Pokemon like to hide in the forest outside if the trails waiting to mug them or something worse. It was about mid-day, Sen stopped to have a bite to eat. Sen noticed a Ursaring staring at him with a curious face. Sen paid no attention to him and continued eating. Sen closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them back up he saw the Ursaring in front of him. Sen chewing his food slowly he asked, -Can I help you?- Sen was screaming in his mind please say no! The Ursaring said *Iv seen you type before.* Sens eyes widens, his ears pull back, and says *when?* -The Ursaring reply's- *about twelve years ago, when I was a Teddiursa, their were a bunch of Fraligater ordering a whole line of Typhlosions to keep in single file line and they kept shooting their feet with water guns and if the said they fall, cried or does anything out of order then that pore soul would be exterminated in front of everybody.* Sen grow a scared face but in the inside his hatred grow even more towards the Fraligater. -Sen asks- *did you see a quilava or a Typhlosion holding one?* Ursaring stood their thinking,be started to grumble under his breath then finally he said *yes! Their was I remember it because the little quilava was yelling a persons name, and their was a Typhlosion trying to calm her down before the Fraligater saw her. That Typhlosion was probably it's mother but... you never know.* -Sen asks in a bittersweet tone- *you wouldn't happen to remember what the quilava was screaming do you?* The Ursaring started grumbling again and said *umm... It sound lime a name, it was Se..Se...Se...n..AH! Yes it was Sen the quilava was screaming Sen over and over again.* Sen grow a slight smile knowing that she was killed at the spot. Sen finished his lunch, got thanked the Ursaring and continued to walk the path. The Ursaring had a hunch that he know the answer to this question but he yelled from a distance *Wha...ts...your...name...* Sen looked back and replied -Sen...- and also Sen thought of one last question. -Sen asked- *Which path did the Fraligater and the Typhlosion take? The Ursaring grow a dead face but Sen was to far from him to tell. -The Ursaring replied- *do you want a lie or a truth?* Sens ears rolled back and his eyes teary, Sen said the truth, in his mind be was praying that it was the right but sadly the Ursaring looked down and pointed to the left. Sen looked at the left path through the trees, sighed and thanked the Ursaring. Thinking about what the Ursaring told him and his hatred for the Fraligater grow even more. Sen nose muscled twitched and with a determined look he continued walking the path. It was getting close to night fall, the air was a average seventy two degrees Fahrenheit, perfect for most Pokemon but for Sen, who has lived in a volcano all his life and where the temperatures do get any lower than in the hundreds. Sen was shivering a little as he was looking around for a place to sleep for the night. He didn't see much of a shelter for anything so he walked the trail a little further. Finally he found a hollow tree that had just enough space for Sen to sleep comfortably. Sen took out the rock that the queen gave him and held it to his chest. Instantly the rock warmed Sen as if he was back in the volcano and sleeping his bed. Sen relaxed so much that he didn't even hesitate about falling a sleep and so he did.


	11. Chapter 11

Sen woke up with a crick in his lower back but he ignored it. He climbed out of the tree and saw that it was dry as a bone. He thought I guess my and the metiers heat dried it out. Sen shrugged and continued walking the path. Then he remembered about breakfast, he rubbed his belly and dogged around in his bag for some berries. He found a couple of Lava and Oran berries, he popped them in his mouth and continued walking. It's about mid-morning and Sen was get a little worn out from walking, Sen sighed, pulled back his ears looked at the sky and thought this was simpler by just thinking it. Sen heard a small laugh as if it was in a distance, Sen looked both ways and behind him but saw nobody. Sen looked around conscious and a little confused as he was walking but he shook it off and continued walking. Sen looked at the sun with a frown for no reason and he started thinking again What am I going to do, it not been three days and I'm already in my reserves on my food. I figured their would've been lots if berry bushes or a village of some kind. "sighs" and also have to keep up my training and a addition to that, I have to wake my spirit up. Sen hears the same distant laugh again but this time her completely ignores it and continues walking. It was about mid-afternoon, Sen was tired he looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark and cloudy. Rain was one of Sens biggest problems he had to find a shelter or he could get hurt very badly. Sen started to run on all fours, hoping that he would find a cave or a village, the. Sens fear came to life a sharp flash of lighting ran across the sky and a deep thunder followed. Sen was breathing hard and running as fast as he can, as a gentle breeze of rain started falling. The small amour or rain had a small amount of pain to Sen, Sen was afraid that it would pick up or turn to snow. Thunder and lighting started to appear mote and the rain started to grow heave and dense. Sen was getting pounded by the rain, he could feel himself dieing until their was a Pokemon who hold a blanket over him. Sen look around and saw that it was that Ursaring from yesterday. Sen mumbled under my breath *yo...you f...followed m..e?* The Ursaring smiled, rapped Sen in the blanket and walk into the woods, were their was a very small cave. The Ursaring unwrapped Sen and laid him down, Sen blushed and a little embarrassed that he was getting handled by a guy. Sen backed up to the back of the cave and said *you know I like being with girl Pokemon right?* The Ursaring grow wide eyed and said *you thought I was hitting on you?* Sen was a little confused and still embarrassed, he replied *a little...* The Ursaring looked away, scratched the back of his head and said *oh... Um me too with the girl thing. It's just you looked like you were in pain and I thought I should've helped.* Sen replied with a relived tone *oh...good, but why did you follow me?* The Ursaring was speechless, he could explain why he did, so he just said *I don't know but "laughs" but your glad I did right?* Sen didn't know how to reply to that, yes he was but he was also a little creeped, so he just said *Uhh...yes I am.* The Ursaring was happy but the cave grow silent. It was dark and the rain was still pouring hard, Sen had no choice but stay with the Ursaring. Sen wanted to believe that he was a good Pokemon but he still had his doubts about him. Sen thought why was he following me? Nobody does something with out reason and he just happened to have a blanket with him when I was to about to collapse, "shrugs" maybe he was telling the truth but it doesn't matter he saved my life and I have another day to go to the swamps. Sen watched the Ursaring fall asleep at that moment Sen dropped his guard and went to sleep too. The next morning Sen woke to see that the Ursaring was their. Worried Sen quickly checked his thing to see that he still had the map and metier. Sen let out a breath of relief when saw his things were still their. Then a scary thought run through Sens mind what if he did something physical when I was sleeping. Just the thought of that almost made Sen through up but he shook it off and said *I'm just being paranoid.* Sen was still worried about it, so he walked to a near by river. Sen checked to see if it had any type of life in it, he didn't see any so he used flamethrower in the water, heating it till it boiled. Sen jumped in and started washing himself everywhere, then he took a gulp of water and heated it so much until the pressure of the steam forced it out. Sen felt comfortable that he was clean and walked back to the path. He saw a lot of Pokemon there walking in different directions, he was a joyed to see other Pokemon there. He stopped a Riolu and a Pikachu and said *is their a village near by?* The Riolu answered back *yes...well kinda, theirs a town but it's about a one week walk but that's only if you walk about six hours of the day.* Sen smiled and thank the Riolu but the Pikachu took notice of the mark on Sens back and asked *whats that on you back?* Sen didn't know what to say, he know if he said its a mark of a spirit then they won't believe him but he didn't have anything to lose so he told the truth. -Sen says- *Its a mark of a spirit that I have in me.* The Pikachu looked as if he was going to laugh but the Riolu didn't doubt for a second. Sen thanked them both again and continued walking.


	12. Chapter 12

Sen was a little worried, he know that the Pikachu was going to laugh but he did t see the Riolus reaction. Sen sighs and says to himself *it wouldn't hurt to have friends, yes I know that this is a very depressing mission but still. I have been beaten up all my life, it would be nice to have someone to talk to or hang out with.* Sen remembers that it was a about seven day travel to the nearest town. That didn't brighten his mood, Sen looked up at the sky and sighed. He stopped in the middle of the trail and thought I have to do something, if I keep acting the way I am, I'm going to lose my mind. Sen stood their in confusion unknowing what to do. He was battling his kind of a child and his hatred bit the hatred won and Sen shook his head and continued walking. Sen took deep heavy steps hating himself but he couldn't figure out why, he keeps sighing repeatedly like a stubborn baby. He looks up at the sky seeing some swellows pass by the the sun. Sen grow a slight smile as he realizes that he wasn't doing this for friends, he remembered not the hatred of the Fraligater but the love of his family. With a clear mind Sen starts to wonder why he's walking, so he starts to jog then Sen grow tired if jogging so he started to do a light run but even at that Sen still didn't feel like he was going fast enough, so Sen started to sprint not slowly for a second. Sen started to chuckle for some reason, Sen thought Why am I so happy? Have I finally lost my mind or something else? "Sens spirit laughs and says *If you lost your mind you would know it* Sen stops dead in his tracks, his eyes widen and asks in his mind with a hesitation w-who sai-said that... Sens spirit laughs psychotically in Sens mind and replies *who else do you think that's in here?* Sen teeth began to chatter as he stood their in fright but he was think why he was afraid this was actually a good thing. Sen asked will you help me? Sens spirit bursts out laughing and manages to mumble out *w-why should I?* Sen stood think why should she or actually Sen was trying to remember his reasons why she should. Instead of reasons she should help him, reasons not too flooded his head. Sen repeatedly says in his mind why...why she's a spirit she doesn't need me so why would she.. -Sens spirit interrupts- I'll help with a few conditions, "first I require a item that my brother has and second I will need to train you how to use my power and lastly I need to see you face. Sen was confused with deeply and asks why do you need to see my face and you have a brother? Where is he and this item? What is it and "happily says in his mind" you'll train me! Sen spirit screams in his mind SHUT UP! Sen hold his ears and his spirit says if you must know, yes I'll train you but "laughs" what you would have to do to control that powers is my gain, the item I require is my bell which my brother stole, and I need to see your face because I need to see how you look. Sen just going with what she was saying, trying to make her happy as much as possible to motivate her decision to help him. Sen looks around and sees a river through the trees, he asks if a reflection would work. Sens spirit replied *"dark chuckles"that's perfect.* Sen walks to the river with caution, he gets to the edge and looks down. What he saw made him shocked and speechless, he saw a strange creature with peach color skin and some white fur on top of her head but what scared him the most was her eyes. Both her eyes were gone in fact she didn't have any eye sockets it was just skin except their were two swirls were her eyes should be. She also had a sickening smile, she moved as he did as if she was his reflection. Finally she said with a chuckle *so I'm your host, hehe your cute.* Sen didn't show any emotion and asked *what are you or what form of Pokemon is this?* She chuckles again and says *well in this form I'm what would be called a human and humans are not Pokemon.* Sen looked as if he understood what she said. -Sens spirit said- *touch the water.* So Sen did and the ripples changed her form from a human to Sens form except her eyes were still swirls and she still had the smile. Sen got close to the water and the reflection did the same but the reflection reached out, grabs Sens throat and screams in a high pitch voice. Sen pull away and runs away a feet, be hears laughing in his head and Sen spirits says with a twisted laugh SCARED OF YOUR OWN REFLECTION! "more laughs" Sen growls and asks where is this bell and your brother? Sens spirit laughs a little and a image of a mountain and a bunch of Shaymins everywhere. Sens spirit says that's what my brother is seeing right now so in other words what your seeing is the Pokemon that my brother is possessing. Sen understands and realizes that her brother is in a Shaymins, Sen looks up into the up to the mountains in front of him and walks towards them with a confident look.


End file.
